Lost Love
by Maru Shinji
Summary: "I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU ROXAS!" is what i told him so what happens next. Axel loves Roxas, but Roxas is dating Namine. What will Axel do? Akuroku!


_**Lost Love**_

**What would you do when you let the one you loved walk away? What would you do just to get a second chance to do the right thing? I lost him. I didn't tell him how I felt, and now he's dating another girl. You know what makes this worse? He's my best friend. So I knew everything about him, but I couldn't tell him how I felt about him. And now I lost him. **

**Now I would do anything just to let him know. I don't care if he never talks to me again, if he hates me as long as he knows how I feel. I'm fine with just that.**

**It all started when we were going to hang out with our friends after school. It happened. I was walking to the front gate so we could go, and then I saw it.**

"**So Namine what did you want to walk about?" He asked her.**

"**I wanted to tell you something" she said.**

"**What is it?" He asked.**

"**I…I like you." She said blushing, looking down.**

"**Really! I kind of like you too." He said scratching the back of his head with that beautiful smile of his.**

"**You do!" She said with a smile on her face.**

"**Yeah…How about I take you on a date tomorrow? I'll pick you up at 7:00pm."He said, looking very happy.**

"**Sure! Bye Roxas!" she said walking through the gate.**

"**Yes I finally got a date with her! Now where's Axel?" He said looking around.**

**I couldn't believe what I just saw. A simple confession and now he's taking her on a date. I couldn't face him, so I put my hoodie on not caring that it would mess up my hair. Then I walked right passed him.**

**I couldn't stand seeing him with her. Every time we were hanging out he would bring her up. So I played along like I cared about her. But I lost it when he came to my house that week end.**

**I opened my front door and found Roxas there, and told him to come on in.**

"**So Roxas what are you doing over here?" I asked.**

"**I need help with something." He said.**

"**What did you need help with?" I asked as we both sat on the couch.**

"**I was wondering what you think I should get Namine for Valentine's Day." He said blushing.**

**Of course it would be about Namine. That's the only thing he ever talks about. They've been dating for 2 months. The blush on his face just killed me right there. And that's when, I. LOST. MY. COOL.**

"**Why don't you ask one of her friends?" I said with an annoying tone in my voice.**

"**Axel I'm being serious, I need your help." He said looking at me straight in the eyes…his blue eyes.**

"**Don't you think I'm being serious? All you ever do is hang out with her, and her friends. When we hang out all you ever do is talk about her." I said looking away from his gaze.**

"**Axel you could have just told me." He said looking straight at me again. With his pretty blue eyes.**

"**You want me to tell you something! I'm sick of you hanging out with her!" I said raising my voice.**

"**Axel how could you hate Namine she's kind and sweet." He said with a lovey look in his eyes.**

"**That's just my point she's kind and sweet, and that's all it took for her to get a date with you!" I said standing up. I was really ticked off now.**

"**Axel…." He said looking at me.**

"**I was there when she confessed to you! I was there when you asked her out!" I yelled at him.**

"**Axel why are you getting so mad about it!" he said standing up. He was yelling just as loud as I was now.**

"**I'm getting mad because I can't stand it! You and her together it gets me so mad! It took her three little words for her to get with you. I've been your friend for years and I never got the guts to say it but I am now! I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU ROXAS!" I yelled.**

"**Axel….." He said just staring at me.**

**After that I regretted what I had said. He ran out of my house. I knew I couldn't face him anymore.**

**So the next day I didn't go to school. I didn't for a week. But then my teachers got worried so I had to come back, even though I didn't really want to go back. How could I face Roxas after what I did? Well new strategy I'll just avoid him the whole day.**

**And that worked out just great. How could I forget that my very first class was with Roxas? Now I remembered why I didn't want to miss first period.**

"**Well class we'll be learning about each other's back round culture. You will have to….." The teacher spoke until she was interrupted.**

"**I'm sorry I'm late Ms. Lee. I've been recovering from a cold." I told my English teacher.**

"**Well I'm just glad your back now. Please take your seat." She said smiling like she always does.**

**I took the seat way in the back. I wanted to be as far away from Roxas that I could be, or try anyway.**

"**Like I was saying you all will have to write an essay on your back round culture. You will be in partners." She said writing on the board.**

"**Yah!" The class shouted out. **

"**That I will assign to everyone." She said looking at everyone with an evil look in her eyes.**

"**Aw!" The class shouted out again.**

**I loved this class. One reason Ms. Lee can get your hopes up, and then shoot them down in the very next second. Which usually happened a lot.**

"**First pair: Riku & Sora, Namine & Xion, Pence & Hayner, Olette & Kairi, Roxas & Axel…."**

**After she said I was paired up with Roxas I froze. How could my favorite teacher do this to me? And now of all times she had to make her decision. Come on the world(s) must hate me.**

**At lunch nothing helped. When I was talking to Saix Roxas came to our table.**

**(Axel is sitting with Saix alone when Roxas comes.) Then I thought I was in pure HELL! **

"**So Axel what do you think we should do for English? Axel?" He said as I walked away.**

**(Saix is talking to Roxas about Axel's behavior. Talking in Saix's point of view for this part. Okay?)**

"**Saix what's wrong with him?" Roxas asked.**

"**Well you're his best friend you should know what's wrong with him." I told him.**

"**Saix come on! He didn't come to school for a week, and know he's been ignoring me all day." He said.**

"**Well think about what happened over the weekend. Maybe that's why he's so upset." I told him.**

"**He did say he was in love with me. Maybe that's why?" He said looking at me. My eyes went big.**

"**He actually told you. Man it's about time he stood up for his feelings." I said.**

"**What are you talking about Saix?" He asked.**

"**Well he's been in love with you since forever really. He didn't realize he was love with you until 6****th**** grade. I guess it took him 6 years to tell you." I said.**

"**What you can't be serious? Axel is always flirting with all the girls! You got-ta be kidding me! There's no way!" He said.**

"**I am being serious Roxas. And Axel only flirts with girls so he can get his mind off of you. I know Roxas I've been his best friend since preschool." I told him.**

"**You're joking right! Come on Saix don't mess with me!" He said.**

"**I'm not joking Roxas. Well I have to go now. Bye." I said walking off. **

"**All those times he stood by me, helped me, was kind to me… The way he would hug me during my break downs, was because he loved me. How could I be so blind…."**

**(Now back to Axel's point of view! )**

**I suppose Saix told Roxas everything when I left. How could I make sure of what he told him? School ended shortly after my panic attack.**

"**Hey! Saix!" I yelled.**

"**Oh…hi Axel." He said.**

"**Well I suppose you talked to Roxas." I said.**

"**When are you going to stop running away from the truth Axel?" He asked me.**

"**What are talking about Saix?" I told him.**

"**I'm talking about Roxas. When are you going to understand that it's too late? He's moved on Axel. Shouldn't you be happy that he's happy? Come on you got to get over this." He told me.**

"**How do you expect me to get over this? You know very well that I've been in love with Roxas for a long time. And you supported me with the decision I made. Why are you turning on me now? Especially when I need you the most!" I told him.**

"**Axel I know what you're going through, but you have to face the facts." He told me right back.**

"**Have you ever thought that I'm scared to face the facts? I know he's moved on, but I can't let him go. I just don't want to face the facts! Not now!" I yelled.**

**I forgot that I never had to yell at Saix to get a point to him. I usually yelled were no one could hear me. But now he was getting me mad so I just walked off, and went home.**

**Surprisingly Roxas was at me front door step. Now I think I'm in real hell. Please take me now!**

"**Axel! I'm so glad you're here, I really needed to talk to you." He told me.**

"**Come on in then I'll listen to what you have to say." I told him opening the door and letting us in. I walked to the kitchen, and walked right behind me.**

"**So you wanted to tell me something?" I asked him.**

"**Well Saix told me stuff after you left..." He said.**

"**Well what did he tell you?" I asked getting a cup from the dish washer.**

"**He told me why you flirt with girls, and when you realized you feel in love with me." He said.**

"**What are you talking about you already know why I flirt with girls. Whatever else he said don't believe him." I told Roxas without looking at him.**

"**Axel come on listen to me! I now know that you did those things to get your mind off of me." He said.**

"**Roxas when are you going to stop telling me things I already know! I know that you're dating Namine. I know that you love her not me! When are you going to stop making me suffer Roxas!" I yelled at him.**

"**Axel! Just be quiet and listen to me already! I'm not trying to make you suffer!" He yelled right back at me looking straight at me.**

"**Well it sure does look like it to me!" I yelled.**

"**Axel look at me when I say this." He said with his voice calming down.**

**From all the yelling that I did, I looked at him like he said. Putting a grip on the glass cup I was holding.**

"**I love you Axel." He told me.**

**I was so in shock that I didn't realize he was kissing me. A part of me was happy and the other was mad. And apparently my mad side took over. When he broke the kiss was when I snapped.**

"**Don't mess with me Roxas!" I yelled throwing the cup at the wall, not caring what damage it had done.**

"**Axel…" He said which was like a whisper shaking with wide eyes.**

"**Roxas I didn't mean to." I said with concern.**

"**Didn't I tell you to listen to me!" He yelled.**

"**When Saix told me you liked me I realized how much I was in love with you. I was always in love with you Axel I just didn't realize until now." He said looking at me with his blue eyes.**

"**I'm sorry I yelled I just needed to take out my anger on something." I said scratching the back of my head.**

"**And that something ended up being me right." He said looking at me like me wanted an answer.**

"**Well yah. And does this mean Roxas is my new boyfriend?" I asked with a grin on my face.**

"**Well I think it does." He said with a smooth tone.**

"**I do to, but what about Namine?" I asked him.**

"**Man. I forgot about that part." He said.**

_**The next day at lunch with Roxas**_

"**Um…..Namine could I tell you something?" Roxas asked.**

"**Sure Roxas." She said getting out of her seat, and standing in front of him.**

"**Well I don't know how to say this?" He said.**

"**Come on just tell her!" Kairi shouted.**

"**Roxas you can tell me." Namine told him.**

"**Well Namine I'm breaking up with you." He said.**

"**What? Why? Did I do something wrong?" She asked.**

"**No you didn't do anything wrong it's just someone else came along." He said looking at her.**

"**C…Can we still be friends?" She asked.**

"**Sure! Well I got to go. Bye!" He said smiling.**

**I'm glad everything went alright. But now it was my turn to do something. **

"**Hi!" Roxas said once he got over to me.**

"**Hi." I said to him with my signature grin.**

"**Should we go?" He asked.**

"**Sure, but right after this." I told him.**

"**What!" He asked.**

"**Hey girls! I'm going to answer your question." I yelled getting everyone in the lunch room to look at me. Perfect.**

**Right after that I kissed Roxas. And boy did he get mad.**

"**There's your answer girls!" I yelled.**

"**AXEL!" Roxas yelled chasing me.**

"**What!" Kairi & Namine yelled. (Kai yelled louder than Nami. )**

**When she yelled I stopped running and Roxas stopped chasing me.**

"**We should go." I said stating to run.**

"**Yah….." He said running after me.**

**The**

**End**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story. By the way this is my very first fan-fiction!**

**Please Review! Cookies for people who do!**


End file.
